


Less Talk, More Action

by RedEris



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:54:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Tumblr #sexlaughterhonesty event, this is an intimate scene set during the timeline of my story Complications, and as such contains spoilers for that story.  New emotional hurdles face Cullen and Ainsley in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Talk, More Action

Yellow morning light streaked through the Orlesian doors and woke Ainsley. She felt Cullen shift next to her, and turned into him, saw his eyes as he opened them. He smiled at the sight of her, leaning forward for a kiss.

One kiss became two, two became three and deepened into something more, and _Maker_ Ainsley wanted this– _needed_ this. She’d lost track of how long it had been. Before the fight with Corypheus, before the Arbor Wilds–months. They’d been apart, and then she’d been injured. But the midwife had pronounced her well and hale nearly two weeks ago, had even specified that she could and should have sex if she wanted, and somehow there was still never time.

But now–well, she tried not to count the minutes too closely, but Void take it, there was time for this. Rolling awkwardly in the bed for better reach, she kissed Cullen hard, teasing out his lower lip, nipping it gently. She felt him stir against her hip and pushed into him hungrily, taking his hand and pulling it lower. He gasped into her mouth, touching her tongue with his own.

And then, abruptly, he rolled away, twisting to sit on the opposite edge of the bed.

“No time. I have to redo the patrol rotations now that we’ve discharged another group, you’ve got a meeting no doubt.”

_“What?”_

“If you need more rest, I’ll be happy to tell Josephine, but I really must go.”

“What in the Maker’s name–Cullen, patrol rotations will wait until you explain to me why for the third time in as many days I’ve been sure I was finally going to get laid only to have you run off like you couldn’t get away fast enough.”

Cullen looked like a mouse caught by the cat’s gaze, and her heart sank.

“Is it…” She didn’t want to say it, didn’t want confirmation. “The rest of the time, you seem to love my belly, you can’t get enough of kissing it. Why, if it repulses you so much?”

“What? No, no! You’re so beautiful, Ainsley, you’ve never been more beautiful! Maker, no, please don’t think that!”

“Then what should I think?” she wailed.

“I only…ah…” Cullen trailed off, kneading his neck nervously.

“What!? For the love of Andraste, please tell me. You can’t know how wild I am to be with you.”

“Can’t I? Maker, Ainsley, look at yourself! Look at you all full and ripe and glowing and magnificent. Look at those breasts. They haunt my dreams. But I don’t want to…ah…”

“I will strangle you if you don’t finish that sentence.”

“I don’t want to hurt the baby.”

“How? What? With _sex?!_ ”

“Samson hurt him.”

Hysterical laughter bubbled out of Ainsley’s mouth. “ _Samson_ bashed me in the gut with a sword! What manner of mighty weapon do you think you have in your smalls?” She collapsed back on the bed, laughing until she caught Cullen’s sour expression. With an effort of will, she stopped on a final half-stifled giggle.

“You’re serious.”

“I was, yes, thank you.”

“I’m sorry, that was awful of me. Cullen, love, I’m healed–I never hurt any more, the midwife said I’m fine–he’s fine. I’m pregnant, not brittle!”

“I can’t help it. I think about…what if…and then I just can’t.”

“Cullen. Come here. Please.”

Hesitantly, he obeyed.

“Kiss me. I’m still your woman, and I still want you terribly.”

The first kiss was chaste, but the spark didn’t take long to fan into flame again, as their lips molded against each other so softly, so perfectly.

After a minute, Ainsley pulled away again. “What if we just go slow, and only worry about pleasing each other?”

Cullen chuckled and shifted down across the sheets to nuzzle at one full, taut breast. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“If you really don’t want to uh” –she fumbled at the word– “to uh, put it in, then we don’t have to. But just so you know, I absolutely do want you to.”

“Slowly?”

“Maker, _yes_ , slowly is fine.”


End file.
